Por ti
by skymoon1977
Summary: Cuando no te queda otra más que aceptar lo que por miedo has estado intentando evitar.


Por ti

Los labios de Grace se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. A sus ya 15 años por fin pudo poner nombre a lo que desde bien pequeña veía que sucedía entre su padre y el tío Steve.

La jovencita había visto pasar varias relaciones serias por sus vidas sin que ninguna llegase a cuajar. Catherine estuvo a punto de conseguirlo y, a ella, no le hubiese desagradado por que la morena le caía fenomenal pero, en cierta forma, también se alegraba.

Ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Aunque no lo supieran. O casi con toda seguridad, no se atrevieran ni a ponerle nombre.

Ahora ella misma podía nombrarlo. Heteroflexible.

Y no es que su Danno y el tío fueran homosexuales. Estaba más que claro que de tener una preferencia sería por el género femenino. Pero, ¿y si les picara la curiosidad? A su padre le daría un aneurisma si se imaginase que su "princesa" pensaba que la falta de vida sexual que le presuponía le podría empujar hacia una relación que comenzase como un desahogo con el que solía llamar neardental de su compañero.

Los ojos de Grace brillaron en unión a la sonrisa de su rostro. Tenía un plan. Y si como se consideraba digna hija del detective del cuerpo de élite de Hawai 5.0 lo conseguiría. En sus genes llevaba mucho de él. Sobretodo una cosa. Era terca como una mula.

Y ahí los dejó como quien no quiere la cosa. Una colección de artículos sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar de su apartamento. Junto al portátil. Como si hubiese estado haciendo un trabajo para clase.

Sabía que una vez acabada la cena su padre se sentaría a ver una película y cogería una de aquellas revistas. Sabía que era un hombre al que le gustaba estar al tanto de su entorno, conocer lo que se movía en la sociedad para poder abarcar más motivaciones por los que sucedían los crímenes a los que tan a menudo se tenía que enfrentar.

Y dejó una hoja con un título encabezándola. Como si hubiese estado pensando ideas para esa labor escolar: La curiosidad mató al hetero…

Dannyel Williams sintió como se le erizaba la piel al leer lo que había escrito su hija. Porque la letra era de ella. Inmediatamente cogió una revista. La que estaba marcada con un post it con la palabra Interesante en él. La abrió por la página que tenía doblada la esquina. Era la que ella debía haber estado leyendo.

Sus ojos recorrieron los primeros párrafos:

 _¿Qué puede llevar a un hombre que gusta de las mujeres a interesarse por alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿Sólo la curiosidad o puede haber algo más? Relaciones fracasadas, malas experiencias, probar si el problema es del sexo contrario y no eres tú quien pareces ser un desastre social y amoroso. O, realmente, sólo lo primero, la curiosidad y el morbo de qué se puede sentir. Solo placer, más sensaciones o diferentes que en el sexo con una mujer…_

 _Desde hace unos años empieza a ser común que mujeres y hombres que se declaran completamente heterosexuales confiesen, no de manera pública, que han mantenido relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo sin más premisas que poner algo de pimienta y sal a sus vidas. Probar algo nuevo y transgresor. Y cuando las dos partes, o tres o las que participen, de ese acuerdo estén conformes siempre se suele decir que allá haga cada uno con su cuerpo y placeres lo que considere. Entonces cuál puede ser uno de los problemas que surja en encuentros de este tipo._

 _Lo de siempre desde que el mundo es mundo. Que te descubras buscando encuentros de ese tipo con una misma persona. Y lo que empezaba como una aventura se convierta en algo más._

 _Lo que suele pasar cuando hay sexo. Que el corazón se entrometa._

El rubio detective de Jersey echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se frotaba el rostro con una mano. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro que en su interior resonó con la forma de un nombre: "Steve"

El negocio de Kamekona era tan buen lugar como otro para seguir con el siguiente paso del plan. Con la colaboración escéptica pero sin fisuras de su novio Will y Nahele, el protegido y algo así como hermano-hijo pequeño del tío Steve.

Cuando se lo contó, la miraron como si estuvieran contemplando un extraterrestre pero ella tan solo se mostró iracunda antes de alejarse preguntándoles si lo que deseaban para los dos era no intentarlo y que envejecieran solos sin alguien que les quisiera junto a ellos.

Una semana después, después de meditarlo mucho y de sorprenderse observándolos acabaron dándose cuenta que la chica quizá no estuviera tan equivocada.

Will sabía por su padre que al principio de conocerse el detective y el antiguo marine no hacían más que discutir y sacarse de quicio. Y aunque a primera vista seguía siendo así, lo cierto es que las miradas que se cruzaban cada vez que les veía juntos eran continuas. Una vez, sentado junto a Nahele en un descanso del chico de su trabajo les vieron apoyados hablando entre ellos en el camaro del rubio.

El joven Grover se sorprendió cuando el hawaiano le murmuró que se fijase en como constántemente se rozaban. Cómo ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta pero el contacto era permanente. Sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro, o la cintura. Las sonrisas aunque estuvieran discutiendo, el brillo de sus miradas al cruzarse. El roce de los dorsos de las manos.

Nahele también le dijo que le preguntó de pasada a Kamekona si algo había cambiado en la relación de los dos desde que se conocieron. El dueño del camión de comida le respondió mientras acababa de dar forma a una nueva creación culinaria que Steve se veía mucho más abierto y relajado desde que el ahole comenzó a ser su compañero. Y que por lo que conocía a Danny desde hacía casi ya 9 años, este se había vuelto más atrevido y menos temeroso a la hora de afrontar los riesgos de su trabajo. Debía ser que estar al lado de su trastornado compañero le había ido dejando de temer las peligrosas ideas del antiguo SEAL. Porque, por regla general solían funcionar, aunque fuera con mil y un rasguño de por medio. Nahele sonrió suavemente, lo que Kamekona llamaba rasguños él los recordaba como más de una situación que les había colocado entre la vida y la muerte.

El caso es que parecía claro que Grace tenía razón. Se merecían el uno al otro. Y quizá les lo que sentían era miedo a afrontarlo. No temer a asumir que no pasaba nada por reconocer que era más que probable que fueran algo más que compañeros y amigos. Algo más que ohana.

Pero cómo empezar a abrir camino con Steve sin que sospechara quién y qué estaba detrás de todo aquello.

¿Tienes algún conocido gay? - le preguntó el hawaiano a su amigo sentado en la mesa.

Mi primo Leroy lo es pero vive en Illinois así que no creo que nos sirva de nada.

No, un océano de distancia no nos soluciona nada. - se pasó la mano por el corto y rizado cabello algo desesperado. Mcgarreth era muy complicado. Demasiado listo como para que no sospechara. De repente, Nahele se levantó y se dirigió hacia su jefe.

Kamekona, ¿nos podrías echar una mano? - el gigantesco hombre asintió.

Decidme keiki.

Tenemos un amigo que sabemos que le gusta un chico pero si sacamos la conversación de frente lo va a negar y tampoco queremos que se enfade. Sólo hacerle ver que no está mal lo que siente y que no le vamos a rechazar. - Kamekona les miró y luego su amplia cara se ensanchó aún más con una gran sonrisa.

Vosotros los keikis del 5.0 siempre pensando en cómo ayudar. Bien dejadme deciros que lo que debéis hacer es sentaros junto a él con más personas y hablar entre vosotros del tema como si no fuera con él pero asegurando que os oiga. - El hombre se levantó. - Os dejo que vienen mis clientes favoritos. ¡Hermanos! - exclamó Kamekona viendo aproximarse a los tres miembros más veteranos de la unidad de élite de las islas.

Kame… -saludó el líder de la unidad.

No hace falta que te diga que el viernes estás más que invitado a la inauguración del Steve's - Lou pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando? - le dijo con gesto serio.

Déjame respirar. Hace media hora que he salido del último examen y el próximo no es hasta el miércoles que viene. Y lo llevo bien, papá.

¿Yyyyyyyyyy… - preguntó el hombre de color mirándolo con gesto inquisitivo.

Sin problemas. - y a Will de repente se le ocurrió una idea y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces. - Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - el otro asintió. - Grace está escribiendo un trabajo sobre sexualidad. - Sonrió divertido al ver al que presuponía que acabaría siendo su suegro casi atragantarse con el sorbo de su Longboard y las palmadas en la espalda que le daba Steve para ayudarle. - No se asuste, Sr. Williams, yo también tuve que hacerlo para la misma clase sólo que ella se ha inspirado en un amigo común que tenemos Gracie, Nahele y yo. Y queremos ayudarle y entenderlo, le hemos preguntado a Kamekona pero otros puntos de vista tampoco vienen mal.

Tu dirás, Will. - asintió Steve.

Veréis, este amigo, y no voy a dar nombres por respeto, ha sido hasta ahora un chaval que ha salido con varias compañeras de clase sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Siempre le han dado calabazas y ha acabado mustio, enfadado y hundido.

¡Ay, el amor adolescente! - rió por lo bajo el capitán Grover. - ¿Y en qué le podéis ayudar vosotros? ¿A conseguir una nueva novia?

No van por ahí los tiros, Sr. Grover… - intervino Nahele mientras dejaba en la mesa unas cestas de gambas con mantequilla y ajo. - Ha empezado a enrrollarse con chicos. - Ahora fue el turno de Steve de quedarse a medio camino en su trago de cerveza.

¿Cómo?

Heteroflexibles… - intervino Danny. Su compañero le miró con una ceja levantada. - Lo leí en el trabajo de Gracie, lo dejó en la mesa de la sala por la noche y le eché un vistazo mientras veía la televisión. - guardó silencio mientras él mismo bebía de su botella. - Al parecer son personas que desengañados de su situación sentimental deciden liarse la manta a la cabeza y probar con personas de su mismo sexo.

Exacto, Sr. Williams. - confirmó Will. - Bueno, él al principio estaba tranquilo porque nos decía que no pasaba de eso, de rolletes, pero es que ahora parece que se avergüence de algo. Y queremos hacerle ver que no pasa nada si está sintiendo que quiere algo más con un chico, que si le gusta no hay problema. - Lou pasó un brazo de nuevo por los hombros de su hijo.

Este es mi hijo. Me alegro que pienses así. Querer a otra persona nunca debería estar mal visto. Ya sabes lo que le costó al primo Leroy pero con el apoyo de la familia ahora vive feliz con su marido y sus hijos.

Lo sé pero no es lo mismo, o sí. No es fácil cambiar de gustos o asumir que de repente entiendes que quizá no es el sexo sino la persona de quien te puedes enamorar. - Will sonrió. - Cuando hemos intentado meramente rozar el tema ha escapado echando pestes y pidiendo que le dejásemos en paz.

Quizá solo debais dejarle caer que pase lo que pase no va a estar solo y que cuando quiera hablar estaréis para escucharle y apoyarle. A veces solo sentir que alguien está a tu lado aún sin decir nada es más que suficiente.

Estoy de acuerdo con Danny. - asintió Steve mientras dejaba la botella ya vacía sobre la mesa. - Tengo que dejaros, la gobernadora me llamó esta mañana porque quería verme para tratar no sé qué de unos nuevos equipos. - miró a los chicos sonriendo. - Haced caso por una vez a las sabias palabras de este quejica. - Y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Will y Nahele les vieron cruzarse una mirada. Y había confusión en los ojos de ambos.

Steve arrancó y mientras empezaba a conducir pulsó el reproductor. Irónicamente empezó a sonar el grupo favorito de su compañero. E irónicamente sonaba **It's my life**. Y las palabras de Grover resonando en su cabeza. _"Querer a otra persona nunca debería estar mal visto"_

Él siempre había sabido que lo suyo eran las chicas pero Catherine se fue rompiéndole el corazón y la historia con Lynn aunque parecía que iba a ir bien se fue diluyendo sin llegar a nada concreto para acabar separando sus caminos sin mayores traumas ni reproches. Se apreciaban pero no iban a ir más allá.

Y, se dio cuenta, que por duro y despreciable que sonara en el fondo se alegró de que Melissa dejará a Danny al también decidir apostar por su carrera profesional como hizo Gaby y mudarse al continente. Aunque casi ni quisiera pensar en ello. Ni se permitiera reconocerlo. Porque desde que la relación de su compañero se fue por el sumidero le veía apagado y algo triste. Y él odiaba tanto pocas cosas como sentir que el otro sufría.

Desvió ligeramente los ojos hacia el aparato de música donde Bon Jovi cantaba que era su vida, que era ahora o nunca. Pero suspirando podría jurar en voz alta que jamás le había tenido tanto miedo a algo.

De atreverse no quería un rollete de heteroflexible como lo había llamado el rubio. Él quería el paquete completo. Una vida donde se viera envejeciendo al lado del de Jersey.

Ay, Danno… - fue lo único que pudo decir, porque él era en lo único que podía pensar desde hacía ya lo que parecía una vida.

Y en el camaro sonaba que le querría siempre, que estaría siempre, hasta el final. Bon Jovi era un jodido fuera de serie. Y por eso le apasionaba. Y por eso, por una vez en su vida decidió aceptar la jugada que el destino le ponía delante.

9 años para darse cuenta de que su única constante era poner el mundo patas arriba para traerle de vuelta de Corea del Norte, de Japón, de Afganistan. Para ir a la otra parte del planeta para ver una tumba vacía en Camboya. Que arriesgar su integridad aterrizando una avioneta que no sabía ni cómo había pilotado tan solo para poder vivir un día más al lado de aquel insufrible Seal solo podían significar una cosa.

Steve… - murmuraron sus labios mientras se los mordía nervioso.

Steve, gritaba su corazón para dejarse oír en su cerebro mientras aparcaba delante de la casa de él a última hora de la noche.

Cuando encaminó sus pasos hacia las sillas que tantas veces habían ocupado contemplando el romper de las olas en la playa. No hacía falta mucho para saber que estaría allí esperándolo.

Danny se situó frente a él y se arrodilló apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del moreno para aguantar mejor el equilibrio.

Me abrazaste cuando pregunté por mi padre, curaste mis heridas físicas, psíquicas y emocionales cuando una vez tras otra mi madre, todo los que quería, me abandonaron. Has estado ahí siempre.

En eso concuerda Bon Jovi contigo. - Steve dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios. - Eres la tercera persona más importante de mi vida y siempre estaré allí para ti así tenga que volver a dar una vuelta al mundo para traerte de donde sea que vayas. - el capitán de fragata ni tan siquiera tuvo que preguntar quienes eran las otras dos personas porque eran las mismas que para él. Grace y Charlie, los hijos de su compañero. A los que consideraba como propios.

Haría lo mismo por ti, Danno.

Ya lo has hecho. Más de una vez. - Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. - Me ha costado reconocerlo, Steve. Y he de confesarte que estoy asustado. Aunque eso tampoco es tan raro viniendo de mi.

No digas tonterías, para haber aguantado 9 años siendo mi compañero, aguantando tiroteos, bombas, explosiones radioactivas hace falta mucho valor. Aunque luego te pases 5 días de los 7 que tiene la semana quejándote, el caso es que estás ahí. Y no lo haría cualquiera. Desde luego no un cobarde. Para mi eso está lejos de lo que eres.

¿Y qué soy para ti?

Mi sentido común, mi sensatez, mi equilibrio. Por ti sigo aquí en pie cuando hace ya mucho que debería estar en el otro mundo.

9 años ya.

Y hemos sobrevivido sin reconocerlo. Pero ya no quiero seguir así.

No quiero ser sólo tu desahogo frente al desamor, Steve.

Ni yo que lo seas. Tampoco quiero serlo para ti.

No lo serás. Pero… - Danny suspiró. - Me da miedo que cambien las cosas entre nosotros.

Van a cambiar. Eso no lo dudes. - Steve alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del que hasta hacía bien poco quería creer que sólo era su mejor amigo. - A mejor, Danno. Te lo prometo. - se inclinó sobre él para apoyar la frente sobre la del rubio. Se miraron en silencio a los ojos durante unos minutos. Hasta que el detective cogió la poca valentía que sentía en esos momentos para levantar un brazo y rodear con él el cuello de su acompañante. Con la otra mano le cogió la barbilla y sintiendo un temblor que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza depositó sus labios sobre los de él. En un roce tímido que a medida que se sentía bien recibido iba aumentando en osadía y coraje.

Minutos después y con la respiración entrecortada Steve volvió a hablar.

Danno… - cogió de nuevo aire. El otro le miró esperando a que siguiera. - Eres, has sido y serás el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. - el antiguo policía de New Jersey se sintió enrojecer.

Steve… - ahora fue el rubio quien depositó su mano sobre la mejilla de él acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior de su pareja. - Te quiero.

Y los ojos del marine brillaron como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.


End file.
